


Calm Mind

by Kosaji



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fondling, Illusions, Other, Riding, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosaji/pseuds/Kosaji
Summary: It starts with Fon tell Mammon, the most powerful esper in the world, that anyone could resist their illusions with enough focus.The way it ends, well, Fon probably should have guessed.





	Calm Mind

It starts, like it always does between them, with an offhand comment.

It starts with Fon tell Mammon, the most powerful esper in the world, that anyone could resist their illusions with enough focus.

It starts with Mammon scoffing and saying their illusions were top notch and Fon couldn't do it.

It starts with Fon saying that his focus was so absolute that nothing could distract him while he was meditating. 

The way it ends, well, Fon probably should have guessed.

 

"Interesting, you think you have more willpower than me?" Mammon says, floating in the middle of the room.

In the center, wrapped up in blue tentacles, Fon smiles, the edge of his teeth carefully hidden. "More focus, I believe I said," he says, moving through the illusion like it isn't there.

Though it is an even 50-50 between them, the only person to reliably escape Viper's illusions is Reborn, to his chagrin.

Though it does make matches between him and Viper just so interesting.

"Hmph." Mammon turns away as Fon takes a seat on a mat, hands falling onto crossed legs as he closes his eyes and falls into familiar breathing patterns.

"Keeping your eyes closed? I think that's cheating," Mammon says from all around him, already starting with their illusions. Fon's lips twitch up but stays silent, knowing just how being ignored riles Mammon up.

The sensation of thousands of tiny feet crawling up his back and over his arms washes over him, and Fon can just imagine Mammon smirking at the sight of him with ants or centipedes crawling over him. Instead he just focuses on his breathing, inhaling through his nose and out his mouth.

Inhale, exhale.

There are no bugs, they are an illusion.

Inhale, exhale.

There is nothing here.

Inhale, exhale.

The crawling stops and Fon carefully doesn't smile, just waits for Mammon's next move once they realize he has broken their illusion again.

The next thing they try is temperature, dropping it to frigid temperatures then raising it to a point where Fon starts sweating even though he is sitting still.

However those illusions are ignored as well and he settles deeper into meditation.

His ears catch the sound of fabric shifting behind him, and then a cool finger traces over his jaw.

"Alright then, let's try something different"

A lithe form drops into his lap, warm and familiar.

Mammon traces over his shirt, fingers grabbing his shoulders before flattening down his chest.

Something sharp digs in over his throat and he stills, unsure if it is a knife or another illusion. Mammon doesn't dig the point in, like he thinks. No they instead tilt the blade flat and run it down his front, tearing his shirt into pieces.

A hot mouth kisses his chest, right over the dragon tattoo and he inhales sharply.

Mammon laughs and he gives himself a mental shake, focusing back on his breathing. Only it's a little difficult due to the imp in his lap, grinding down as they map his neck and chest with their mouth. Sometimes more than one mouth is on him at a time and it takes effort to distinguish the real one from the illusions. But of course Mammon wouldn't make it so easy as his ruined shirt is stripped off and soft flesh is pressed into his back.

Two sets of hands work in tandem with multiple mouths-or was it just tongues?- caressing and lavishing his body. 

"I know what you are doing," Fon says, as Mammon shifts in his lap, making themselves at home. Their legs wrap around his waist as their pelvis drops down to lay directly on top of his groin

To his annoyance Mammon's plan is working.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem," Mammon says, moving their hips slowly over his erection.

Fon laughs lightly, already shifting gears . Challenge accepted.

He isn't surprised when his pants are next to go, leaving him bare on the floor. It brings attention to how cool the room is, and how warm Mammon is as they press heavily against him. Of course there is the rest of Mammon's illusions, a hand at his cock, lips at his throat and fingernails dragging against his tattoo. They seem most curious about his tattoo, despite being together for almost two months and having seen it multiple times before.

"You can ask about it if you are curious," Fon offers. The hand disappears immediately and Mammon bristles on his lap.

It really is cute how defensive they could get over the littlest things.

"Should you be talking right now?" Mammon's voice has that petulant little pout, and one day he was going to tell them that it only made Fon think they were cute. Maybe when he is a country or two away.

Something wet touches his cock, and despite himself he tenses. Mammon lets out a satisfied hum, shifting and pushing Fon so he is laying on his back, Mammon's knees on either side of his hips. Anticipation sends his blood racing as Mammon slips something over his cock - a condom he realizes.

"Focus," Mammon says, as something touches his ass the same time Mammon sits down on his cock.

He fights back a shout, breathing sharply through his nose. He's tempted to forget about the challenge, open his eyes and enjoy the sight of Mammon riding him. But he is not the type to give up, even if it was just a silly bet. He forcefully moves his mind away from the physical sensations, focusing on his breathing. The tentacle burrowing into him disappears, to his disappointment, that had felt nice.

Mammon starts riding him the second he pushes past the tentacle illusions, bouncing hard and fast, their hands on his chest to keep balance. Fon half expects the illusions to reappear but Mammon plays dirty, slipping images into his mind of flashing purple eyes and flushed skin. Their pants echo through the room as they bend forward, pushing down on his chest to change angles and rock against him. Two soft breasts brush against his chest as Mammon move, and he can see them in his mind, soft and pale, topped with pink nipples and barely enough to fill his hand. Sensitive too, he remembers, thinking of the time he once teased Mammon incoherent just by playing with their chest.

As if triggered by his thoughts, the memories of that day fill his mind, mixing in with the sensations barraging him. He remembers Mammon's red face, the way they squirmed and struggled as Fon kept playing with them until they shuddered in his lap. In fact, he's remembering that day a little  _ too  _ well, especially what happened next with Mammon and their army of tentacles and he has to dig his fingers into his thigh, using to pain to refocus.

The haze of pleasure lifts away, leaving the not inconsiderable pleasure of Mammon moving on his cock, but he is no longer in danger of losing control.

He lets out a laugh, moving a hand blindly to grab at Mammon's waist, fingers spanning their hip easily. "That was quite the illusion," he compliments, the memory of that day still simmering below his skin. Lips pause on his neck, twitching up briefly before Mammon pauses, leaning further up to bit his lip.

"Still wasn't enough," they say, trying to sound annoyed but there an underlying smugness that has Fon wary. It is never a good thing when Mammon sounds smug.

Something long and braided wraps around his arms, holding him down. Fon could break through the illusion but he waits for Mammon's next ploy, half because while meditation does distract him from some of the physical sensations it doesn't distract him completely and he has to stomp on the urge to flip them over and finish this battle.

But that would mean losing.

"You are a kinky thing aren't you, Fon?" Mammon says.

Fon almost opens his eyes. Almost. Kinky? This is from the person who make illusory tentacles to fight?

"Do you think you can beat my illusions? You almost got caught by that last one?" Mammon pants, moving faster on top of him. "Let me tell you something then-" Mammon stops suddenly, pushing flat against him, stretching so their lips were at him ears. "How do you know this is actually me? I could be standing by the door watching you fuck air and you wouldn't even know."

That's ridiculous Fon thinks, even as a bit of doubt colors his mind. "No you wouldn't," he says instead.

"But are you sure?" Mammon insists, trailing their hand up his face to tug his head back by his hair. A bite at his throat has him jerking, thrusting upwards and making Mammon moan. "This could all be in your head and you wouldn't even know."

"I know you," Fon says, and Mammon pauses. "You like playing mind games, if this wasn't you," he grits his teeth as Mammon clenches around him, " you wouldn't have said a thing, just waited until this was over."

There is a pause before Mammon scoffs, pushing back up to their knees. "Alright, fine. This is me. But-" Mammon starts moving, almost as fast as they were moving at the start and Fon has to bite back a curse. "-do you remember? In the beginning when I used the condom?"

Fon nods, confused even as his hips start moving in time with Mammon's.

"Do you know if that's real or not?"

There is a roaring in his head, heat filling his belly at the thought of fucking Mammon raw, with nothing between them. Of finishing in Mammon and instead of capturing his seed in a condom it is deposited deep inside Mammon, so far in that it would take a few minutes for it to drip out of them.

"Oh, I think you like that," Mammon laughs as Fon bucks up, riding him faster and faster. "Do you want to come in me? Want to see the truth?"

They are taunting him. Instead of challenging Fon to break their illusions Mammon is forcing Fon to choose which is real. Is there a condom or not? Choose to remain stubborn and hold his focus or give in?

In the end Fon is only a man.

The yelp Mammon makes as he flips them over is satisfying, though not as much as finally paying Mammon back tenfold for the previous hour.

(He is wearing a condom, he is disappointed to find out, but Mammon snaps at him to get tested if he wants to have sex without one so there is always next time).


End file.
